Haruhi's Special Someone
by Icetiger 13
Summary: Haruhi has a dream, about the one of the last conversations she had with her mother. And her mother told her, that one day, she will find a special someone. She reflects on each host club member... Reviews are appreciated! :D - One shot


Haven't done a one shot, since last December, so if it's either too long, or too short. Don't kill me about it. ;p

Title : That Special Someone.

Summary : Haruhi flashes back, having a conversation her and her mother had. And she reviews, to someone who is special to her.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Standing by her beside, 5 year old Haruhi spoke with her mother.

" Mommy, are you going to be better soon? " Haruhi asked sweetly. Her mother smiled at her.

" Don't worry Haruhi. It's all going to be just fine. " Kotoko Fujioka, her mother assured her. Haruhi gave her a puzzled look.

" Your not coming home.. are you? " Haruhi questioned sadly, and her mother smiled sadly.

" You are truly such a smart girl. Haruhi, You will be just fine. Even without mom around. " She spoke, hugging the small child.

" But.. mom... your my special to me. I don't want to ever lose you or dad. " Haruhi mumbled into her mother's shoulder.

" Haruhi, you and you father, are special people to me. And one day, you will feel that way like I feel for your father. And those days will surely bring you many things. So live it to the fullest and remember to live your life. " Her mother explained and Haruhi nodded smiling, wiping her eyes

.

Her father stood sadly by the bedside. " Come Haruhi.. visiting hours are over. " He told the small girl and she burst to small tears.

" Mom.. you'll still be here tommorrow right? " Haruhi asked shyly and Kotoko smiled, " I will be waiting for you. " She spoke hugging the girl. Ryoji and Kotoko knew, tonight was surely the last night... The nurses watched Haruhi, as her father spoke to her mother. She sat patiently waiting and smiling. She soon later fell asleep and her father carried the small girl home.

The morning sun rose and Ryoji woke her early. " Dad... what is it? " Haruhi mumbled tired. Her father smiled softly, " Come... we need to go see something. " He whispered and allowed her to get dressed.

Entering the car, they drove near a large tower were smoke was coming out of. Exiting the car, her father held her hand and they looked at the tower.. " Haruhi.. Mom won't be around anymore.. " He spoke softly. Haruhi looked at her father confused. " I won't see Mom anymore..? Why? " She asked innocently and her father looked her in the eyes." Mommy is an angel now.. She will always be around in spirit.. and we make a little alter to pay respects to. Okay? " He spoke calmly as the small girl broke into tears. Kotoko Fujioka wasn't around no more.

-

Haruhi wakes up slightly from her dream, from those few days. Her head was pounding and she felt like she was moving, but her body, every muscle and bone were mush. Opening her eyes slowly, she saw she was on top of another blue uniform, and a strawberry blonde hair. " Hikaru.. she's waking up. " Kaoru mumbled and Haruhi just was on Hikaru's back, kind of not... in the zone yet. " Eh, lets just keep walking, with her fever, she might not be doing much anyway. " Hikaru stated and they continued walking.

Haruhi's mind was stuck about the flashback.

A special person to me like You consider me and dad... So... Haruhi felt her eyes close again. Her brain, was totally not working today with her. Haruhi felt very numb, for a long time. She didn't know where she was, nor did she care. Just the dream.. kept coming over and over. Like it was telling her something. She felt something cold grace her forehead and it felt nice. Opening her eyes again slowly, she was in a large room, in a large bed, that was soft to the touch, she looked around and saw one face. Blinking a couple times she uttered his name. " Hikaru?... " Haruhi mumbled and he smiled softly. " You shouldn't go to school, on winter days Haruhi. " He spoke, Haruhi blinked a couple times. She looked at what she was wearing, was a nightgown and panicked slightly. " How did I?... " Haruhi mumbled and Hikaru chuckled. " The maids did. Me and Kaoru did nothing. We only brought you to our own Mansion though. Cause we saw a note on your door, saying your dad was out. So... And we didn't know where you put your keys.. so we brought you here. " Hikaru explained and Haruhi nodded. " Ah.. " She mumbled, still englufed by the soft blankets. Kaoru came in, " ah! Awake again I see. Feeling better? " Kaoru questioned and Haruhi nodded slowly. " Yeah... I should really get going home-- " Haruhi spoke as she sat up but Hikaru stopped here. " You are really a stubborn girl. " He spoke, his gaze flaring into her eyes. She blinked a couple times. " You kinda... fainted in the middle of science class.. or well during notes. So we carried you here, like I said before. So relax.. if you dad calls, we will tell him. Don't worry about so much. " Hikaru explained and Kaoru chuckled. " More like your the one who carried her here, on your back. I was just walking beside you both. " Kaoru pointed out and Hikaru got a little pink. Kaoru had an idea pop in his head. " I will just leave you two be for now.. Need to make phone calls. " Kaoru spoke and left the two alone.

Haruhi looked at Hikaru, " Ne, thanks Hikaru. " Haruhi spoke sheepishly. " No prob.. can you answer a question though? " He asked and Haruhi nodded. " Why were you crying in your sleep? " Hikaru asked and Haruhi had question marks on her head. " Huh..? " She questioned and Hikaru chuckled, " I could feel it on the back of my shirt. So. what you dream about? " He pried and she chuckled. " My mom... a flashback more like.. The conversation we had, the day before she died and such... " Haruhi mumbled and Hikaru nodded. " I see. Well that makes a lot of sense then... " Hikaru replied and an awkward silence followed the room.

Haruhi sat there... her mother's question._ Who would be my special person?... _She thought, Tamaki, most not. Kyouya.. far from it. Honey and Mori... she often didn't communicate with... but would from time to time. Kaoru, was a great friend, but she didn't feel strongly for him. And well, he has a girlfriend. But Hikaru... she was very confused about.

He always made her smile, when she was sad. He was soft hearted when needed to be. And wasn't afraid to point it out, just because she was a girl. Haruhi smiled softly to herself. Hikaru fixed the wet cloth on her head. " Ok.. get some sleep. I will see you in a bit. " He spoke and she nodded closing her eyes on a happy thought.

_Mom.. I think Hikaru's my special person._

_-- _

Haruhi felt much better, she happened to stay the night, on accident, but she slept for a long time. Her father picked her up hours ago.

The maids cleaned the room and handed a note to Hikaru. " It was addressed you you Hikaru-Sama. " A maid spoke and left and Hikaru raised a brow. Opening the letter.

- I know you were curious about the dream's detail. XD

My mom. Said to me, in my lifetime, when I find someone special. Like she considered dad.. I would know then. The dream reminded me.

and my Special person....

Is you.

- Haruhi

Hikaru stared at the letter, a happy smile graced his lips. He was a happy man.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay, long time since I have wrote one of these.. so.. if it seems off, well, blah. Don't care.

XD

- Reviews are appreciated and I shall get to work on other chapters now XD

-Icetiger13


End file.
